


Anytime You Need A Friend

by Kittyswriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve seems distracted by something, Sam being a good bro decides to find out what's bugging him. In which Sam finds out Steve is dating Tony Stark, and Steve tries to work out just what to get his boyfriend for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Need A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was having some Stony feels, so I wrote this fluffy little one-shot. Usual warnings apply, I have no beta so grammar errors ahead.  
> Word prompt: anniversary.

Sam Wilson was new to the Avengers team, he felt a little out of place in the tight knit group but Natasha and Steve had really helped him. Speaking of Steve his friend was currently looking at his blank sketchbook like it had insulted his mother. "Something up Steve? You've been staring at that sketchpad for awhile."

Steve didn't respond, whatever he was thinking about it must have really been distracting him. Instead of calling his name again, Sam got up and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder which finally caused the super soldier to look at him. "You okay?" Sam said, concerned for his new friend.

"Huh? Yeah, no worries Sam. I was just thinking about something is all." Steve said sighing.

"Do you want to want to talk about it?" Sam asked as he sat down on the chair next to Steve. He wasn't sure what was bothering him, but it must be something pretty serious for Steve to be this distracted.

"No, that's okay Sam. It's nothing, just relationship stuff."

This did surprise Sam, he didn't think Steve was even in a relationship. "You have a girl?"

"No, I have a fella. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like being called a girl." Steve said with a soft smile. The smile seemed so genuine that Sam had to guess that this wasn't just any old fella.

"Oh, I didn't know you were....." Sam trailed off and shook his head, he didn't want to insult one of the few people that liked hanging out with him.

"No, Sam don't worry about it. Growing up when I did, I learned that it was best to keep those kind of things secret. But when I woke up I found out that this time was a lot more accepting than when I was a kid. Still it's not something I tell people, old habits die hard I'm a little too use to hiding it." Steve explained and Sam did feel a bit better knowing Steve wasn't mad.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. So why are you having relationship problems?" Sam had to admit he was curious who was lucky enough to be dating Captain America.

"I wouldn't say we're having problems. Our one year anniversary is coming up, I'm not sure what to get him is all."

Okay so not as serious a problem as he first thought. "A year? Wow Cap, that's quite a relationship. Why don't you get him some jewelry or flowers or something he likes?" Sam's curiosity over this mystery man was really increasing.

"That wouldn't work, my guy he's one hell of a man. You could even say he's the man who has everything." Steve said his eyes smiling, he was obviously thinking about his boyfriend.

"Sounds kind of like you, I mean what do you get Captain America?"

"Not really, he always finds something. Usually something that costs more money than I could ever dream of seeing. He buys me paintings, art supplies, things for my motorcycle." Steve shrugged and placed his pad down. "He doesn't buy things for Captain America, he buys things for Steve Rogers and I could never love him more for seeing the difference in the two. He once told me that when he first heard about me it wasn't Captain America that inspired him, it was that stubborn kid from Brooklyn that did something stupid because he thought it was the right thing to do. People don't always see the difference, they think I'm always this larger than life symbol, but I'm not. I was Steve Rogers way before all that."

Sam was blown away by Steve's words, he was about to apologize when they were interrupted by another voice.

"And that's the guy I love the best. I mean Captain America yells at me for the strangest of things." The amount of sarcastic wit in the voice could only belong to Tony Stark.

Steve turned to the new voice and looked amused. "Trust me, when I'm yelling at you it's both Captain America and Steve Rogers. You enjoy putting yourself in danger too much."

"I don't. Danger just has a way of finding me." Tony leaned down to peck Steve's lips and Sam finally got who the mystery guy was.

"Tony, you know what I'm going to say to that." Sam even knew, despite being the newbie even he had heard the conversation before. Although now he was seeing it in a new light, it wasn't just a guy worried about his friend. It was a guy worried about his lover, and how crazy he seemed to be.

"Yes, yes I know. But you still know I'm not going to stop, it's just one of the many problems with dating me." He said with a teasing grin.

It sounded like Tony's usual jokes but Sam couldn't help but notice Steve instantly frowning, he was surprised when Steve pulled Tony down. Seeing Tony in Steve's lap the moment started to feel a little too intimate, like he was interrupting a special moment between the two of them.

"There are zero problems with dating you, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I love you, Tony Stark. Even when you're giving me heart attacks by being too self-sacrificing." Steve said softly looking up at Tony before he leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Hey, how come Sam gets an invite to the show and not me?"

Sam looked over to where the voice was coming from and seriously what was with people and sneaking up on people like this? That was when he saw Clint Barton walk in. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the archer, he and Hawkeye didn't have the best relationship.

"Easy, we like Sam more." Tony said in that teasing tone of his that Sam was getting use to hearing. Tony leaned over to give Steve one last kiss before getting up. "As much as I'd love to stay, I did promise Clint I'd show him the new arrows I made for him. So I shall go do that and you can talk more with Sam about what to get me for our anniversary."

This made Sam look curiously at Tony, how could he have even known about that?

"Did Jarvis tattle on me again?" Well that explains that, Sam thought wondering if Jarvis could see and hear everything in the tower.

"Don't be mad Steve, it's in his programming." Tony called out as he was entering the elevator with Clint, and then it was just him and Steve again. The other two leaving as quickly as they came. Which actually wasn't surprising, he'd noticed that Tony spent most of his time in the lab.

Sam was too preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice Steve started talking again until he heard his name.

"Sorry about that Sam. I didn't think that you might not be okay with seeing something like that."

"It's okay, I'm totally cool with it. I guess I was just taken back by you dating Tony. Not that there's anything wrong with Tony, he's a great guy. Just that the two of you seem so different. Not that there's anything wrong with different just.... I'll stop talking now." Sam felt like he was just digging himself into a bigger hole.

"Sam, relax. I understand what you're trying to say. Tony is amazing, and I wouldn't have thought it either. Me and Tony are pretty different, but it's the differences that make it work. Before, I never had much luck with relationships. I always thought I'd meet someone who was like me, someone that was maybe a little quiet, calm, and had a level head. But somehow I woke up and I meet this larger than life fella, and he joked around so much and flirted with everyone. But then I find out he's also really selfless, and kind. He becomes my best friend, because he saw me for me and he's interested in my art and my motorcycle. I remember we were hanging out one day in his lab, he was laughing and it was so genuine I thought, I never want to be anywhere other than right here. I fell in love with him."

It was always amazing when Steve went on one of his speeches. Although Sam was more use to it being about doing the right thing, rather than his friend's love life. It was sweet though hearing him talk about like that about Tony.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a speech there."

"It's fine, Steve. You are Captain America, inspirational and uplifting speeches are kind of your thing." Sam said chuckling.

"Yes, but usually my speeches aren't about Tony. I think I've subjected you to my ramblings long enough though, how about we go for a run and I'll treat you to some coffee?" Steve got up out of his chair and picked up his discarded sketchpad.

"What about your anniversary planning?" Sam asked getting up as well.

"I have a feeling any planning we do here will reach Tony's ears somehow. Isn't that right Jarvis?" Steve looked up waiting for the robotic butler to reply.

"I'm sorry Captain. It is against my programming to keep such information from Mister Stark." Sam didn't think he would ever get use to Jarvis' voice appearing out of nowhere like that.

"It's okay, Jarvis. I'll just have to be a little bit sneakier, if Tony asks where I am let him know I went for a run with Sam okay?" Steve said smiling.

It didn't take long before the two of them were in their running gear and out the door, Steve easily beating him. At least he got coffee at the end of it.

Sam eventually did help Steve think of something to do for his anniversary, and they even managed to keep it under wraps from Tony. Which was a miracle in itself considering Tony tended to know everything. He kind of reminded Sam of that Varys character from one of Natasha's shows, that he got stuck watching sometimes. Only Tony was a lot better looking. It wasn't easy but seeing Steve and Tony's smiles on the day of the actual anniversary made Sam realize that everything was worth it to see them that happy.


End file.
